Peter Parker (Earth-52817)
History Childhood High School Internship at ESU Bitten Power Development Losing Mary Grieving Meeting Wilson Jones Trivia *Peter was born on February 26th, 2003. *Before becoming Spider-Man, Peter wanted to be a scientist at Stark Industries. After becoming Spider-Man he intends on being a photo-journalist for the rest of his life. *Peter's middle name is Drake. *Although Sentinels are capable of telling the difference between humans and mutants, they register him as a mutant, despite multiple blood tests ran by both Mister Fantastic and Madison Granger saying that Peter is not a mutant. *Peter's biological father is a man named Stanley Lieber. Lieber donated sperm because he needed money to pay for his apartment, as his line of comic books was not selling well. Mary and Anna never met Stanley. In the original draft, Peter's biological father was Norman Osborn, Sr. *Peter's favorite bands are the All-American Rejects, Blink 182, Fall Out Boy, and Panic! at the Disco. *Peter's favorite show is The Flash. He finds he relates to Barry Allen. *Peter's favorite movie is The Wolf of Wall Street. He says that the actress playing Teresa Belfort looks like Anna, but she doesn't see it. *Peter lost his virginity to Felicia Hardy / Black Cat without either of them even knowing the other's secret identity. *Only one of Spider-Man's mentors has become his enemy, Kraven. However two of Peter Parker's mentors, Curt Connors and Norman Osborn, have become Spider-Man's enemies. *Peter has named the little group of him, Wilson, Madison Granger, and Phil Coulson, the "Spider Squad". *Spider-Man has contingency plans to take out every single member of the Avengers. *Even after becoming Spider-Man and cleaning up his act, Peter loves to drive motorcycles, but no longer competes in drag races, because he knows it upsets his mother. *Peter never drinks alcohol, however he will often smoke marijuana to calm himself down after going up against a bad guy. *Spider-Man has admitted to being attracted to Black Widow. She denies any attraction to him, despite having kissed him twice and threatened to kill him if he told anyone. *Jean DeWolff has seen Spider-Man without his mask, but having never met Peter Parker, she still does not know his secret identity. *After the Avengers met the time traveling hero, Cable, they discovered that in the future Spider-Man is praised as the greatest hero this world has ever seen. None of them have told Peter. *Before becoming Spider-Man, Peter always said his favorite Avenger was the Hulk, because his alter ego was a scientist. *Peter wants to have four children and name them Mary, Drake, Jamie, and Wilson. *Despite having been involved with both Black Cat and Liz Allan, as well as multiple other women, Peter has always known that Gwen Stacy is the love of his life. *If a movie about Spider-Man was ever made, Peter has said he'd want to be played by Andrew Garfield. *''More to be added...'' Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Earth-52817 Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Adhesion Category:Spider Sense Category:Webbing Category:Geniuses Category:Super Strength Category:Agility Category:Accelerated Vision Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Driving Category:Investigation Category:Interrogation Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Extreme Skin Shedding Category:Super Senses Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Animal Traits Category:Arachnid Traits Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Cross Species Experiments Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Expert Combatant Category:Infrared Vision Category:Healing Factor Category:Camouflage Category:Controlled Adrenaline Rush Category:Electric Blasts Category:Super Leaping Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Pheromone Release Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Spider Squad (Earth-52817)